


Dé

by Violsva



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Li Shang, before the war.
Kudos: 17





	Dé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7888312#cmt7888312); more three sentence fills can be found at my [shortfic](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/shortfic) tag on Dreamwidth.

Before the Huns invaded, Li Shang studied the Confucian texts, for a general in peacetime must know and be known at the court, and have the virtues of peace as well as war, and so he learned the importance of integrity and the wickedness of deceit.

Before the Huns invaded, Li Shang trained with other sons of military families, exercising hard but having years to perfect himself, months to master skills and decades to build strength.

Before the Huns invaded, Li Shang courted no women, believing none of them could be either skilled or interested in his chosen pursuits, and with no need for a housewife as yet; he was grateful for this when the war started, for it meant he would have no distractions from his duty.


End file.
